The Girl Who Owned a City the sequel
by Danielle4
Summary: The children of the city's leader, Lisa, is captured by the King of Chicago. (I have nothing against Chicogo it's just part of the real story and one of the main reasons I made the sequel) Just read on!
1. The Attack

Lisa stood on the top of the city and smiled. Today  
was her fifteenth birthday and it was a perfect day.  
The sky was blue, and although there was a breeze it  
was a warm one.  
  
The entire city was celebrating. Music was coming  
from the floor below. A group of her closest friends  
were with her on the roof. They had presents and cake  
for her.  
  
As another present was opened, Lisa looked out over  
the side of the roof and noticed something moving in  
the bushes below. The movement had caught her  
attention and she stood to go have a better look. She  
walked over and peered down.  
  
"What's wrong Lisa?" Her younger brother, Todd, came  
over and asked her.  
  
She pointed down to the bushes, keeping her eyes glued  
on the moving object. Just in time she ducked, for a  
bang went off followed by the whistle of a speeding  
bullet.  
  
"Everybody get down! We're under attack!" She  
yelled.  
  
Almost immediately the atmospere changed. The city's  
children never had their guard down for long. This  
time it had never been down at all. The attack  
yesterday, had kept them all on their toes. That the  
attackers would come back was no surprise. At the very  
least it had been expected.  
  
Lisa grabbed a gun and fired at the bush where the  
movement had been before. Some leaves moved, but not  
much more. She hadn't done a thing. These enemies were  
different then the others. They were soldiers not  
just children. They were from Chicago.  
  
"Todd," she called and he came up beside her. "Go down  
into the city and see if they're having problems. I  
have a bad feeling about all this."  
  
Todd nodded and ran to the door. He would be back  
soon with a report, and she'd be able to get  
everything fixed and back on track.  
  
More shots were fired, and not all from the top of the  
city. The children on the roof had the advantage, of  
course, but the children on the ground were trained  
just as well.  
  
Not many of the shots taken were anywhere near their  
marks. This was no good. They couldn't keep doing  
this.  
  
What did the attackers really want? Lisa thought to  
herself. It couldn't be the city. They wouldn't come  
this far just to take it over. Unless they were trying  
to spread the King of Chicago's control. Lisa sighed  
at this thought. Things just weren't working  
themselves out.  
  
"Lisa! Lisa!" Todd came back up again and ran over to  
her. "We're having problems inside! You need to go  
in!"  
  
Todd grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. The two  
rushed down the stairs, and found a scared crowd  
around the bottom. Lisa was blasted by questions and  
comments that were the tiniest bit irritating.  
  
"OK. Everyone calm down. Now, what do we need to  
work on first?" Lisa asked.  
  
"The front door! They're about to break it down."  
Came the response.  
  
Lisa's eyes widened in terror. She had known the door  
was in bad shape before this attack. The attackers  
must have known that to.  
  
When the attacks had started two days ago, they had  
continually shot burning piles of wet wood onto the  
roof. Lisa had thought that they were trying to smoke  
them out.  
  
She closed her eyes and shook her head. How could she  
have missed what they were really doing the entire  
time?  
  
"How bad is it?" She asked the entire group.  
  
"You can almost see through it, through the cracks.  
It's gonna break soon. We have an hour at most." A  
boy named Jacob told her.  
  
"Okay, that's more then enough time. Get everybody  
into the west wing on the first floor. I'll be there  
in fifteen minutes." Lisa told them then ran off down  
the hallway.  
  
She ran through the halls and pounded on each door she  
went past, and opened the doors too. "Go to the west!"  
She called out to the occupants of the city. To me and  
you this sounds kind of odd but there are codes used  
in emergency and all these codes are known by those to  
which the code effects.  
  
The children began to stream out of their rooms, and  
head to the closest stairs and then to the west.  
  
Lisa ran to her office and grabbed some of her more  
important notes and plans. She had that feeling again  
and was going to give these to Todd.  
  
As she came out of her room she came face to face with  
Chad. "We have to get out of here, don't we?" He  
asked.  
  
"Yes. They're going to break down the door soon.  
We're going to have to use to secret escape passage.  
I'm so glad I didn't tell anybody but the council. I  
hope that information hasn't leaked out, It's our only  
way out." She said looking at her feet.  
  
"You're not coming with us, are you?" Chad asked  
already knowing the answer. He had a bad habit of  
knowing her plans without being told. "I'm coming  
with you then."  
  
"No, you can't. I need to distract them so everyone  
can get out. If they follow me, I can make sure  
everyone gets out safe." She said, then looked him in  
the eye. "You need to go with Todd and help him. I'm  
giving him these," Lisa said and held up the papers  
and books. "It's everything they'll need to survive."  
  
Chad smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her  
forehead. "Fine then. Let's go."  
  
The two ran past the rest of the rooms and yelled out  
the code, then went down two flights of stairs and  
into the library. All the children were there. They  
looked scared, but smiled at Lisa and Chad as they  
past.  
  
"Everybody! Everybody! Listen up! We need to leave  
the city." Lisa said.  
  
A murmur went through the crowd. Nobody wanted to  
leave the city. Why did they have to? The attackers  
would never get in. Nobody ever did.  
  
"Is everybody here?" Lisa asked. Just then, Todd came  
in with a group of stragglers.  
  
"They were on the fifth floor. All we need to do now  
is tell the guards." Lisa sighed. The fifth floor was  
the top floor below the roof, so they had everybody  
here. The guards all knew about the plan, she would  
go and tell them it had been put into action.  
  
"Okay. Since you're all here, it's time to go. Stay  
calm. I'm going to tell the guards where we're going,  
so I need you all to follow Todd. Everything will be  
okay, just listen to him and the other council  
members. Now, we leave the city," she said and  
swallowed. She climbed up the ladder to her left, and  
reached for a book called "The Demonic War" and pulled  
it out.  
  
All of a sudden, one of the smaller book cases opened  
to reveal a door and a set of stairs. The children all  
gasped. "Follow me." Todd said, and grabbing a  
flashlight started the journey down the stairs.  
  
Chad started handing out flashlights to each family of  
children as they started to file out the passage.  
  
"Be brave, stay strong and always believe in our  
success. You'll all be fine." Lisa called out  
encouraging words to her people, and watched as the  
atmosphere changed from worried and weak to hopeful  
and powerful.  
  
She smiled at the thought that it was her words that  
gave these children strength. She had no fear about  
their future. They would survive.  
  
Lisa looked at Chad and got an encouraging smile. He  
understood. She turned and ran up to the roof.  
  
As soon as she came through the door, the guards all  
turned. "We need to go." Was all she said and they  
all came with her. It was only a group of twelve, so  
they moved quickly. As they got to the library, Lisa  
said, "Your families are waiting. You've been loyal  
and faithful citizens and I am eternally grateful.  
Now go." With that she handed them their flashlights.  
  
"Thank you, Lisa." A girl named, Fiona said. They  
had  
become good friends. Fiona gave her a hug, then took  
her little brother's hand and ran down the tunnel. The  
rest of the guards followed her, saying things much  
along the same line as Fiona.  
  
Lisa closed the bookcase as she saw the last person  
disappear into the darkness. She turned and began to  
run out of the library. As she reached the doorway, a  
hand grabbed her arm.  
  
Lisa gave a jump and turned. Chad was standing right  
beside her.  
  
"I'd never let you stay alone to face them," he said.  
  
Lisa almost laughed. She had expected him to put up  
more of a fight when she told him to go, but this  
explained it all. As they stood together, the crash of  
the front door echoed through the halls.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Lisa said and Chad nodded his  
agreement.  
  
They ran in the opposite direction and up some stairs,  
yelling to people to follow them this way and that.  
Of  
course, there was no one to actually follow them, but  
the attackers didn't know that.  
  
Lisa ran up another set of stairs and Chad went  
straight. They could hear the attackers getting  
closer, but they needed to make sure they never found  
the passage in the library. Lisa ran through the fifth  
floor quickly.  
  
As she was running she heard a whimper and turned to  
her left. Her eyes widened when she saw what had been  
left behind. There was a little bundle on the floor.  
She ran over to it and scooped it up. She then began  
to run again. As she got to the stairs, Chad came up  
them.  
  
"Oh, Chad, look." She said and handed him the bundle.  
  
He uncovered the little bundle and a little head  
popped  
up. As the little tongue gave him a lick, he laughed.  
It was a little puppy. Lisa sighed. She had thought  
it was a baby.  
  
"Come on. The elevator is just over here." Lisa said  
and opened a closet.  
  
"What? That's just a closet." Chad said.  
  
"Only to those who've never gone in it before," She  
said smiling, and took his hand. They stepped into  
it and she pressed the button for the first floor.  
  
This was the only thing that held any hope for them to  
get out of the city. It went slowly. As the elevator  
came to a stop, Chad leaned over and kissed her on the  
lips. A kiss for good luck. She smiled at him and   
grabbed his hand. They were ready to run. As soon as   
the door opened, they took off.  
  
"Stop!" Yelled a voice and children with guns  
surrounded them. They stopped dead. Lisa felt her  
heart and hope shatter into pieces. They had been  
caught. "You're the girl who owns this city, aren't  
you?" The child who seemed to be the leader asked  
her.  
  
With her head held high, Lisa looked him in the eye  
and said, "Who's asking?"  
  
"Me," he said with the same attitude. "It's her."  
  
"Are you sure, sir?" A small child asked.  
  
"Don't question my authority!" He yelled and smacked  
the kid. Lisa noticed how the child cringed. The  
power had gone to this guy's head a long time ago.  
"Take her!" The leader said. A big soldier came at her  
with the butt of his gun raised.  
  
As he brought it down, Chad pushed her out of the way  
and punched him. Although the guy's nose began to  
bleed it didn't seem to effect him. He swung the gun  
at Chad, but Chad ducked and jumped out of the way.  
  
Lisa was having trouble of her own. Two soldiers were  
coming after her. She grabbed a pole, from the fench  
they had been working on, and swung it at the  
soldiers.  
  
They both ducked but it caught the second in the arm.  
The soldier-child fell and clutched at her arm where  
the pole had hit her.  
  
The other soldier had a sword, something that hadn't  
been used as a weapon for a long time, and swung back  
at Lisa. The two engaged in something that could have  
been a sword fight, if they had both had swords.  
  
Chad on the other hand had gotten hit and had fallen  
to his knees. As he cried out, Lisa lost her  
concentration and found herself on the ground with the  
knife at her neck. A hefty blow landed itself on  
Chad's face and he blacked out. Lisa got hit with the  
butt of a gun from the soldier she had hit with the  
pole and met the same fate as Chad.  
  
"Take them both," The leader said. "The boy will  
make a good soldier." He laughed wickedly and walked   
out the door. The rest of the party followed.  
  
Although they didn't hear it, a desperate "NOOO!" came  
from the floor above. For Todd had come back to get  
the map, and seen the entire thing.  



	2. Todd's Decision

Todd sat there and cried. What was he supposed to do now?  
He had to follow them, but he couldn't just leave the  
citisens.  
  
No, he couldn't follow them. Lisa had told him to stay  
and protect the children. He would go back, and get   
everything ready for Lisa's return. He could even get a  
secret group together, to go look for Lisa and Chad.  
  
With that decision made, Todd stood up and looked around.  
Only a few things had been forgotten. He scooped up the   
bag he had been carrying and turned to the library.  
  
As he opened the door to the tunnel and started down the   
stairs he took some time to whisper this.  
  
"Be careful Lisa. You don't know what's out there.   
Please be okay."  
  
The secret bookcase door was pulled closed and the entire  
city was left empty and unused. 


	3. Confusion

Lisa blinked her eyes and tried to get up. She found that  
her hands had been tied behind her back and there was a   
gag in her mouth.  
  
She blinked again and tried to remember what had happened.  
These children had come and taken her and Chad away from   
the city just after the citizens had left. When she woke   
up they had dragged her along the road until they were at   
some trucks. She had been hit in the head when they got   
to the trucks and couldn't remember where Chad had been   
taken.  
  
Just then the truck she was in hit a bump. Lisa let out   
a muffled cry as she hit a broom pole or something just   
under her.  
  
Someone in the front seat turned around and looked at her.  
  
"So you're finally awake. I'm Elizabeth and this is Sam."  
She said pointing to the kid beside her. Elizabeth reached  
down and took out the gag. "Sorry about all that happened   
back there. Sarg is alittle over dramatic, but he's the   
King's second in command." She said, like it made   
everything understandable.  
  
Lisa looked at this girl perplexed. These people had   
stormed into her city, attacked both Chad and herself,   
and yet this girl was acting so friendly.  
  
She thought for a moment then asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Ha ha. Chicago! Of course! Ha ha." The girl giggled   
at her as if the answer had been obvious.  
  
"Oh. Why?" Lisa asked. She had the feeling it had   
something to do with the King of Chicago.  
  
"The King wanted you to come to Chicago. Sarg didn't   
think it was a good idea. He had heard that you were   
something of a barbarian."  
  
Lisa pratically choked at this. Her, a barbarian?  
  
"I didn't think that storming the place was such a hot   
idea, so I told my brother as much, but he said we   
shouldn't take any chances, then made me come along, to  
make sure you stayed alive.   
  
The girl turned and Lisa saw the huge bruise on her arm.  
This was the girl she had hit with the pole.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't really understand." Lisa said  
shaking her head, she didn't trust this girl.  
  
The girl sighed and started again. "I know you've been   
through alot, and don't worry about not understanding,   
I'm confused about alot concerning yourself and you're  
friend."  
  
"Oh, Chad, where is he? How is he? You didn't hurt him  
did you? OH NO!!" Lisa couldn't help letting some of   
her fear show.  
  
"No, no, don't worry he's fine. I made sure Sarg didn't   
hurt him, but I'm not sure what the guy he hit will do.  
I made sure they'd be punished if they didn't listen to  
me this time." She mumbled the last little bit, but Lisa  
caught it.  
  
At least he'll be okay, she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, I"m sorry about having to hit you like I did when   
we got to the trucks. I couldn't risk you being able to  
get away. You put up quite a struggle. So, I'm sorry.   
Here!" Elizabeth said and handed her something that   
seemed to be an ice pack.  
  
"Uh....Thanks." Lisa said and put the package on her  
aching head. Although she had her misgivings, she   
couldn't explain why but she was beginning to trust   
Elizabeth. 


	4. Understanding

As the trip went on Lisa was fed some food and many drinks.  
She took them gratefully.   
  
It turned out that Elizabeth was quite friendly and nice.  
She explained everything to Lisa. Lisa would have trusted   
her completely but there was one thing that made her   
nervous around Elizabeth. She was the King's sister.  
  
Lisa found out that Elizabeth was with the attackers  
because she was one of the army's leaders. The other was  
Sarg. Because of this there were some disagreements and  
although many of the children had the same beliefs as   
Elizabeth most of them followed Sarg's orders over hers,  
for he had more fighting experience.  
  
"So you're saying the army's kind of divided in two then?"  
Lisa asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes and no. The army's divided in two when it comes to  
their beliefs and values, but the entire thing follows  
Sarg when it comes to battles. Of course half of those   
battles were started by him. He's no diplomat and it   
shows." Elizabeth gave alittle humph when she got to that.  
  
So obviously she doesn't like the way Sarg runs things,   
Lisa thought to herself.  
  
The truck bumped it's way along the road to Chicago. It   
was along trip so Lisa had lots of time to think things   
through.   
  
She was making a plan to get away from the trucks when  
they stopped. Lisa was alittle surprised, then gave  
herself a smack. How could she have forgotten about gas?  
Trucks don't run on air.   
  
Lisa got down, out of the truck and stretched. It felt   
really good to do. She hadn't realized how long she'd  
been in the truck. 


End file.
